Beginnings
by Lovely SOS
Summary: Every member in the House has their story of how they came to the house- and it's time we hear those stories, don't you think? Some connected oneshots with hints of romance... Let the adventure begin in the House of Anubis. We'll start at the beginning.
1. Jerome

**A/N I've seen these before, but I wanted to take my own little spin on it: What I'm going to do is wrote a oneshot about how each character came to the school and ended up in the Anubis house. There might be hints of romance, but it will be mostly about beginnings, and maybe why each character is why they are. I'm starting off with Jerome because he has an interesting background. Some people's backgrounds will be happy, and some, a bit sad... Basically, this is Jerome's, and it's sad xD Please enjoy! :)**

~House of Anubis~

**JEROME CLARKE**

Jerome peeked into his parents' room. He was only five years old, but was smart enough to know to be quiet. The little boy flinched when he heard the angry words his parents were using, but he was used to it. He shrunk back a little, hesitating, then ran to his room, like he so often did. His room was the only place he felt safe.

Jerome carefully closed his door. At his house, he was not allowed to make noise. No talking, no stomping, and NO banging doors shut. Often the only noises he heard were that of his parents arguing, and his baby sister Poppy crying. Jerome went and sat on the edge of his bed. He picked up a little floppy toy rabbit and smiled at it. It was his only friend. Jerome gazed at his reflection in the tiny mirror on his door. A small brown-haired boy, clutching a toy with wide, scared blue eyes stared back at him.

He looked away and wondered what was going to happen to him.

Although Jerome didn't know or understand the whole story, he'd been born when his mum was quite young. His parents had gotten married because she was going to have a baby, and she decided to keep it even though she didn't want it. Jerome thought his parents might still love each other, but he never saw it, if they did. They only ever seemed to fight.

Suddenly his door cracked open. His mother appeared. Jerome's mother was tall and thin and pretty, with brown-blond hair. But she always looked tired and sad. She almost never spoke to him. Sometimes his dad did, but Jerome didn't care for his dad, who worked long hours and was always in a bad mood. Sometimes his dad would just disappear for a day or two, but he always came back. Unlike with his dad, Jerome tried to behave his best around his mum. He really, really did. He wanted her to love him.

"Jerome," said his mother carefully. "You're going to go to a nice place."

The little boy was instantly terrified. He knew what that meant. He always knew his parents didn't love him, and now... they were getting rid of him. He swallowed his fear.

"It's a school," his mom went on, with a sigh. "It's a lovely school. A boarding school. You'll learn new things and see new people. You'll get a good education. I'll help you pack, Jerome. You'll have to leave tomorrow."

The little boy resisted the urge to beg his mother not to make him go to this place. Now, more than ever, he wanted his mother to love him. He wanted to feel worthwhile... Would Poppy be staying at home? She was only a baby... Jerome's little heart fluttered, but he didn't say anything. He felt cold.

~House of Anubis~

The next day, Jerome was packed and ready to go, a cold, emptiness weighting heavily in his heart. His mother drove him. His dad didn't say goodbye. Jerome felt his heart hardening. "I hate them," he whispered, over and over, trying to make himself believe it. He told himself he would be happy where he was going, and he would be away from his parents, who didn't care about him at all...

The ride seemed to take forever. It was probably a couple of hours, but it could have been a lifetime. Jerome's mother did not speak to him.

She finally pulled up to a little house. The house scared poor little Jerome. It was old and creepy, but worst of all, it wasn't home. Even if he had never been very happy at home, he KNEW home. He knew his place there, even if his place was being quiet and staying out of trouble. But, he reminded himself, he was happy to be here. He didn't even need his parents, who didn't love him. This creepy place was home now.

His mother silently unloaded his things and brought them to the door. Then, without a word, she stiffly kissed him on the head and drove away. It was the last time Jerome would see his mother for a long, long time.

Jerome stared at the huge house, not knowing what to do. He hesitated. Then the door of the house opened and a man stepped out.

The man had graying dark hair and a kind face. He wore a suit and picked up a few of Jerome's bags. "Hello!" He said nicely. Jerome wasn't used to this tone of voice being spoken to him. "I'm Mr. Sweet," said the man. Jerome thought it was a stupid name. "I'm the Principle of the school, but not to worry," He said with a laugh. "I'm just here to help you get adjusted."

He led Jerome inside. Inside was not nearly as bad as outside. It was clean, and simple and seemed full of life. Jerome could hear voices from other rooms in the house.

"Right now we have a few openings, so you'll have your very own room," Mr. Sweet continued. "Did you have your own room at home?" Jerome nodded, wondering why the man even wanted to know. "Ah, well, you'll have one here as well." Mr. Sweet smiled again and led him down the hall.

The room was empty except for basic furniture and two beds.

"Well," Mr. Sweet said, "It was lovely meeting you, Jerome. Your house master, Victor, will be with you shortly to help you some more. I'll see you at school!" The kind man placed Jerome's bags near the bed and left waving.

Jerome sat on the edge of the bed, thinking. His hands curling into fists. He suddenly felt even madder then he had in the car. He hated his mum, and his dad, and he hated Mr. Sweet. He decided he hated everyone.

And then, as Jerome stared at his new room, his new house, his new life... he made himself a promise. A promise that would last a very long time, or maybe forever. Jerome promised himself that if his life was miserable, everyone else's would be, too. He promised himself that he would stay at the school, and not ever run away, because it was his new home. This place, no matter how awful it was, was home. And lastly, he promised himself that he would never get close to anyone. Ever. Because Jerome had learned, from such a terribly young age, that people hurt you. And he didn't want to ever be hurt again.

He felt new. He was determined. He was smarter. He was better.

Jerome Clark, the kid with no friends and no family that cared, had just set up who he was going to be. And he planned on keeping himself just that way. He looked one last time at the sad kid in the mirror, and put him away forever, a smirk on his face. Jerome got up to meet the others in the house. The people he would be living with. Not that he wanted to make friends... Oh, no. Jerome just figured he could start off his brand new life with a little-or a lot- of pranking.

**A/N I think I'll do Alfie next :) Then Patrica. You'll see how the story grows and connects as I add each member. Nina will be last, because... she came last xD Please review! I'd appreciate it!**


	2. Alfie

**A/N Last chapter was Jerome, so of course, next comes his lovable, crazy sidekick... Alfie. Alfie and Jerome are an interesting pair. Though they are best friends that always play pranks, they can be very different, in background and personality. I wanted to show that in this chapter. I've always imagined Alfie having trouble with previous schools, so... ;) Enjoy! Thanks to reviewers and alert-ers :) Please review again! **

~House of Anubis~

**ALFIE LEWIS**

Alfred, or Alfie, as he much preferred to be called, was in a good mood, though his parents were not. Quite frankly, he didn't see his mum and dad's point. Yeah, he'd gotten kicked out of another school... But, so what? It didn't matter. Right? He was only 10. He had plenty of time to go to other schools!

"Alfred." He mother said, having no tolerance for this sort of thing, "You KNOW you can't keep doing this. How will you EVER become a doctor? Or some other important person?" She shook her head. Mr. and Mrs. Lewis had set the bar much, MUCH too high for poor little Alfie... who looked as though he would never, ever complete his parent's ultra-high expectations. Ever.

His father continued on for his mother. Alfie truly was very fond of his parent's, but in honesty, he thought they might be robots. Because they often acted as one, and were so alike it was often quite strange. And they were very strict. He frowned.

Alfie's trouble in school was complicated. He'd most recently been thrown out of a nice private school for not caring enough to do his homework and being too carefree in general. He also had attention problems. As in PAYING attention. That was the hard part for Alfie.

"Alfred, education is important. You can't play these silly games anymore. The next school you stay at better be your final one until you graduate." Mrs. Lewis stared sternly at Alfie.

"Mum, dad, I don't want to be a doctor, or 'anything important'." Alfie said indigently. " I want to be a cowboy-space-alien-hunter!" He whipped out a toy gun and started 'shooting' his mom. She shook her head desperately.

"Alfred. ALFRED! Put that away! Good. Now listen." Mr. Lewis looked Alfie in his big, brown, little-kid eyes. "This is not going to continue, okay, son? You WILL be an important person one day. That means you have to get into- and STAY in- a nice school. We have one picked out. Remember? We discussed it."

Alfie nodded and pouted. "Yes, but daddy... Can't I just stay home or something? I mean, who needs school, right?" He grinned.

Mr. Lewis ignored that. "It's VITAL. Vital! If you get expelled from the school we've picked out..." He stared hard at Alfie. Mrs. Lewis finished Mr. Lewis's sentence.

"...You're dead meat." She kissed Alfie on the head. "Let's get packing. We have 3 hours to drive tomorrow... you've been expelled out of all the other fine schools nearby."

~House of Anubis~

Alfie happily played with an action figure basically the entire car ride. It worried Mr. and Mrs. Lewis how little their Alfred 'Alfie' seemed to care about school. They hoped this school was the one that Alfie would stay at for a long, long time. Mr. Lewis has personally called the principle of the school and asked for a house with a very tough head master. The principle, Mr. Sweet, had replied he knew just the house.

And what a house it was. Mr. and Mrs. Lewis certainly agreed it was quite intriguing. It was old and sturdy, with a wooden hanging sign that proclaimed it as the House of Anubis. Ah, how cultural! Yes. This was a good school for Alfred.

Alfie just thought the house looked creepy.

"Mind your manners." Mrs. Lewis said. "You'll be sharing a room with a nice boy named Jerome. He's your age."

"Okay dad." Said Alfie. He stepped up on the steps bravely. "I love you!" He called to his parent's. They waved, and silently prayed through their tightly-lipped smiles that Alfie would last a whole semester. Two, is they were really lucky.

Alfie hopped up the rest of the steps, struggling with his bags. They were heavy, and he wasn't exactly strong. The door opened and a sly-looking boy about Alfie's age was standing there.

"Come in," said the boy. "Welcome." as Alfie walked inside, the boy, who we know as Jerome, stuck out his foot. Alfie tumbled down, bags flying everywhere.

"Wow!" Yelled Alfie, picking himself up. He smiled brightly at Jerome. "Sorry, I guess I slipped a bit." Jerome was surprised at how cheery Alfie seemed to be, but he smirked anyway. Clueless new kid. "I'm Alfie." Alfie held out a hand, still smiling, and ignoring his things that had been thrown everywhere.

"Jerome." Jerome replied. The he turned and went down the hall to his room, making no effort to avoid Alfie's scattered things, simply walking right over them. The door shut with a loud bang.

Alfie scratched his head. "Yeah mum, a nice boy," he muttered. He bent down to clean up his things.

"You! Boy! What's this mess?" An angry man with a creepy old stuffed raven glared at Alfie from the top of the steps.

"I'm sorry, I tripped coming in," Alfie said politely. WOW, that bird was creepy. He tried not to shudder. It looked as though it was staring into his very soul... but of course Alfie's thought was something more like, what a creepy thingy, because, well, because he was only 10 years old. Anyway. The man continued to glare and made a descent from the top of the stairs.

"Well, clean it up boy!" The man yelled. "I am Victor Rodenmarr." Alfie scurried to pick up his things, dumping them into his bag. He reached for his cowboy-space-alien-hunter gun, but it slid out of his reach and landed with a click at Mr. Victor Rodenmarr's feet. Victor kicked it away distastefully. "Please refrain from making ANY messes in the house in the future." The man paced. Alfie continued to picked up his things. "At this house, you are to be in your room at 9, and in bed by 10 o' clock, and no later. I require it to be quiet enough to hear a pin drop at that time." He marched away with one last shout of, "Clean that up!" and then, "Your room is right down the hall boy!"

Alfie stumbled with his things but managed to make it to the room he'd seen the kid Jerome go into. Jerome hadn't seemed very nice, but Alfie hoped they would become good friends.

"Hi!" Alfie said, entering. Jerome sat on one of two beds, one made and one unmade. Jerome sat on the sloppily made bed. Alfie placed his things at the foot of the un-bedded one.

"What are you doing in here?" Jerome made a face. Alfie frowned.

"This is my room now, too. We'll be sharing! We can be mates." He smiled again.

"Sharing?" The boy Jerome looked utterly repulsed. "There are other openings. Come on. SURELY you aren't here by mistake?" A pleading look, that Alfie wasn't sure was real or fake, was on Jerome's face. "This is MY room you know."

Alfie put down his last bag. "Well, it's mine now too," he said uncomfortably. Jerome glared.

That night, lying in his bed after bedding had been given to him by Victor, Alfie felt miserable. Jerome seemed to hate him, and obviously Victor REALLY hated him. He couldn't imagine how SCHOOL was going to go if everything else at this place was so awful. But he managed to fall asleep, and the next morning, was woken by Jerome's LOUD alarm clock... and the uncomfortable feeling of something all over his face.

"Wha...?" Alfie muttered.

"Come on, PAL." Sneered Jerome, laughing. "First day of school for you."

Alfie sat up and raised his hands to his face, wiping off something gross and yellow. Shocked, he bounded over to the little mirror on Jerome's side of the room.

What appeared to be globs of mustard were all over Alfie's head. In his hair and on his cheeks. He thought there might have been a bit in his nose. Jerome laughed hysterically... Waiting for Alfie's reaction. Get mad. Maybe throw something, DEMAND to be moved to a different room... Instead, when Jerome looked over at Alfie, he saw that the strange boy was laughing.

"Good one dude," Alfie said when he was done laughing. "Well, I guess I'd better get cleaned up." He smiled at Jerome. "Where's the bathroom?" Bewildered, Jerome told him, sinking down onto his bed when Alfie had gone. Jerome certainly had noticed that this kid could take a joke or a prank. In honesty, he was a little bit happy that Alfie hadn't been mad. Just laughed it off, and left... Maybe he wasn't so bad. Jerome shook his head in confusion.

In the bathroom, Alfie just smiled and tried to get off most of the mustard. "What a great prank," he said aloud, to no one in particular.

**A/N That was Alfie's beginning. Was it good? :) I personally think since Alfie is such a sweet kid, he would have taken that first prank from Jerome well. He gets mad at Jerome sometimes now that they're friends, but he's still as silly as ever! Next up: Patricia's beginning at the Anubis House! AND Please review, it's means the world and space to me ;) **


	3. Patricia

**A/N Please review! Enjoy! And PLEASE REVIEW, I MEAN IT :( xD Last time Alfie the goof: This time, Patricia the 'witch' :) In this chapter, **I wanted to show how stubborn Patricia is, even back when she was younger. She eventually gives in to moving to a boarding school because she accepts it as an adventure. ****

~House of Anubis~

**PATRICIA WILLIAMSON**

"I don't want to go, dad," hissed Patrica through her teeth.

Patricia Williamson was a tough little girl. Even at only 11, she was feisty and clever. She had brown hair with a reddish hint to it, and she certainly had her own style. One that her father didn't particularly like. The older Patricia got, the more punky her clothes were. And, more importantly, the older she got, the closer she got to becoming a grown-up, when her father had always fancied her as his little girl. And her spirit grew, too, making her unpredictable, wily and proud.

"You are going Patrica." Said her father firmly with a sigh. "We've been through this. This school can open amazing doors for you. Just think of the college you'll get into!"

Patricia rolled her eyes. "Dad, I'm NOT leaving. I have friends! I already go to a school!" She huffed. "I don't want to go somewhere and be NEW. I want to stay here." She glared. Mr. Williamson sighed again.

"Say what you like, but you WILL be going to that school. Now, for the last time, pack your things!" He turned away.

As an act of defiance, Patrica had refused to pack anything that she would need to start a new life in a different school, far away. Not her clothes, her school supplies, not even a toothbrush. An empty gray traveling bag lay on her floor, which was as messy as ever. The way Patricia liked it.

Mr. Williamson stomped out of the room to talk to Mrs. Williamson. Patricia wanted to scream at him as he left. It just wasn't FAIR. How could they just rip her away from her friends, and her school? Her LIFE? Patricia threw a boot at the wall, hoping her parents would hear the thud from the other room. She didn't want to leave. It wasn't fair. It just wasn't!

Angrily, Patricia started throwing her belongings into the travel bag. Patricia was a persuasive girl, and she knew it, but this time around it looked as though things would not be swinging her way. This school was fancy and important. Yet, the only thing Patrica thought about was how far away it was. How far away from her LIFE it was.

She sighed and stopped throwing things in the bag. She began carefully sorting what she would take and what she would (have to) leave. But she did it stiffly and slowly, as though she might stall herself from going to some stupid boarding school.

"Patricia, finish packing! And Patricia, get to bed!" Called her mother from a different room.

"And don't throw your boots at the wall Patricia!" her dad added, yelling. Patricia muttered to herself, mocking what they said.

"Patricia this, Patricia that," She said, fairly annoyed. Maybe the only upside to leaving was that she'd get away from her parents.

Patricia finished packing and yawned. Tomorrow. She didn't want tomorrow to come. Nevertheless, she was quite tired. A full day of arguing- well, basically a full week of arguing- can make a girl tired. Patricia turned off her lights and crawled into her bed. Then, with a smirk, she reached out and grabbed her boots, throwing them at the wall one last time.

She was asleep before her dad could yell at her.

~House of Anubis~

The next morning, Patricia basically had to be dragged out of the house. The morning sky was cold and gray, the way Patricia felt. Despite her mother having made her her famously delicious pancakes, she was still angry. But she still could not bear to face defeat.

"What if I get bad grades?" She challenged ominously from the back seat of the Williamson's car. "What if I accidentally break the windows on the teacher's car?" Her parents' distress gave her slight comfort. After about two hours of driving, and plenty more to go, Mrs. Williamson turned around to look at Patricia from the passengers seat.

"Patricia Williamson, you listen to me right now! You stop those comments. If you do badly at this school..." Her mother glared at her, then sighed. "Dear, we only want what's best. For YOU. This school is great. Just think of it as an adventure."

An adventure. Patricia hesitated, but didn't end up replying at all. Yes, maybe this was an adventure... but until she was sure, she wasn't going to be enjoyable about it. Patricia's motto was never give up, never give in.

After hours and hours of driving, Mr. Williamson finally pulled up to an old looking school building.

"We're here!" He said in an attempt to be cheery. He and his wife quickly went in to meet the principle. When they returned, Patricia was waiting right where they left her, in the car. Her mother was relieved. She had almost expected the stubborn young girl to try and run away.

"The principle is a lovely man," Said Mrs. Williamson.

"Do I care?" Asked Patricia.

They drove a minute longer and pulled up to a house. It struck Patricia as sort of creepy, but in an elegant, old fashioned way. She had to admit, it was kind of awesome.

"Well, this is it," she said breathlessly. She got out of the car and began unpacking her things with the help of her parents. Once her things were lined up by the door, she waited for the goodbyes.

Patricia was surprised at how she felt. She was still mad, or course, but not nearly as much as she had been. When they had driven through to see the buildings, Patricia found she loved the style of the houses and school areas. They had the same creepy-cool feel as her new house, almost like castles, which was by far the most awesome. She was starting not to mind a new beginning, a new adventure...

HER house.

Patricia realized what she had just been thinking and swallowed hard. This was her new home... Nah. She decided right there not to be nervous. She was Patricia Williamson, and she did not get nervous.

"Bye dad. Bye mum."

Her parents smiled. "I love you, Patricia. We'll see you soon. Remember, adventure." Her dad said. He and her mum gave her a squeeze and drove off, waving, leaving Patricia to go inside the house herself. She was excited.

When she opened the door, lugging in her things, a boy who looked to be about her age was sitting on the steps inside. The hall was plain but had the same eerie elegance as the outside of the house. The boy blinked, but otherwise stayed still.

"So you're the newbie," he said boredly. Then he smirked.

"Yes, I'm new," Said Patricia with a slight glare. She was not to be messed with. "I'm Patricia." She waited. "Well, are you going to tell me YOUR name?" The boy snickered again.

"Jerome." he said. "EVER so pleased to meet you." Patricia gave him a weird look. Then a happy, bright woman came bustling in.

"Hello, sweetie! I'm Trudy!" She shook Patricia's hand, then glanced at Jerome. "Was he bothering you dear?" She asked in slight exasperation. Jerome was still smirking, so Patricia smirked back.

"Not at all," she said boldly. This mildly impressed Jerome. He thought he might have to work extra hard to get this girl with a prank. He rubbed his hands. A challenge.

"I'll just bring your bags to your new room," Trudy said with a smile.

Suddenly anther boy darted into the room. "I'm Alfie!" He declared. "What's your name?" Patricia giggled at the silly boy. She wasn't sure about Jerome yet. He seemed to be a bit of a creep. But she instantly liked This boy Alfie.

"Patricia." She said. Alfie laughed.

"That name is too hard to remember," He said, nodding his head as if what he was saying made any sense. "She needs a nickname. Right Jerome? Doesn't she need a nickname? Don't you think?"

Jerome rolled his eyes. "Certainly." He looked Patricia over. Then with a small smile, which he allowed because he found he liked this new, bold girl- "How about Trixie?"

"It's perfect." Alfie said. "Do you like it, Trixie?"

Obviously Alfie was going to call Patricia that whether she liked it or not. she smiled. "It's great." Alfie got very excited at this. Jerome rolled his eyes again, but there was a slight hint of fondness for this crazy boy Alfie in them.

"So." Patricia slung the last bag off her shoulder and glanced around. "This is home."

**A/N I hope this was good :) Hope you enjoyed this! Next up: Amber :)**


	4. Amber

**A/N Thank you, and please review. Now: Amber. Amber and Patricia are very different, but have been friends since age 11, making them friends before even Joy and Patricia were in the story, since Joy has not yet arrived. A note on other people in the house: I'm going to say there were some people in and out of the house, because the odds of it being so empty for so long are slim. But they probably won't be mentioned, and Patricia, Amber and Jerome all start out at the house with their own room. I ALSO didn't make Amber nerdy or anything, as she was seen to have a nerdy past it the show, because I have always imagined Amber as nothing short of fabulous xD Sorry if there are any mistakes.**

~House of Anubis~

**AMBER MILLINGTON**

"Daddy!" Amber Millington called cheerfully. "What did you want to tell me?" The 11 year old blond pranced down the neat hallway to her father's office inside the little but beautiful french-designed house. Amber had bright blue eyes and was quite the fashion queen.

Mr. Millington looked at his daughter fondly as she entered. Of course, Amber wasn't the smartest pear in the tree, or whatever that expression was... but she had a heart of gold. To Mr. Millington, anyway. Which came quite in handy for Amber when she wanted new shoes.

"Good news," beamed Mr. Millington. "That school I wanted you in? You've been accepted!" Mr. Millington didn't mention the annual 'donation' he'd be giving the school every year. So what that he'd had to pull some strings? It was all part of the business. Besides, Amber's forms had been extremely late. She would be entering this semester three weeks late. Obviously the donation was necessary.

"Yay!" Said Amber. She paused. "Wait daddy, what school?"

Mr. Millington didn't mind that Amber hadn't been paying attention. He gently reminded her. "Dearest, the school we talked about on Monday, right? Remember? It's short notice, I know, but it'll be great fun..." Amber vaguely remembered, but she seemed to remember it more as a promise for a new skirt or two if she was accepted.

"I remember," she said. Amber batted her eyelashes. "I also remember a mention of a new skirt. Or two, or maybe three." She paused, then added, "Daddy." Maybe Amber is smarter than she is credited for, because her dad always caved in and got her what she wanted.

"Yes dear, of course. Now, I said, short notice. So you'll have to get started packing, because," and here, he winked- "I know you have quite a bit to pack. Including that skirt you wanted. It's on your bed." Mr. Millington gave Amber a quick hug, then shooed her away fondly to continue his work. Quite frankly, Amber had been a bit disappointed at the word 'skirt' and that it was not the word 'skirts', but she went along to her way to her room anyway.

"New school," Amber murmured. "That means a whole lot of clothes to bring... and I most certainly CANNOT forget all my shoes..." Amber took out a pink travel suitcase with wheels. Then another pink suitcase with wheels. And another. Amber had a ton of clothes... How on earth was she going to get it all in only THREE suitcases? Poor Amber. She began trying to complete this task, but it was futile... after filling the three pink roller-suitcases, she still had enough left for at least three more.

She compromised by taking a huge pink golfing bag and jamming everything in. "There." She said with a satisfied smile.

~House of Anubis~

This particular thing was not ordinary for Amber. The whole randomly-going-to-a-boarding-school thing. But like most things- with the exception of dirt, raspberries and not-cute boys- she took it with ease. Her father had taught her to expect the unexpected, especially in the business world. The adventurous, curious side of Amber had been aroused.

The trip was about an hour, but for Amber, that was eons to be trapped in a little car, even if it was an expensive one. She amused herself by making up games. She also worked on a fabulous book she'd been writing. Before you say, "Amber? Writing a BOOK?" I can assure you that it was a book about dating and style and things that Amber cared about. But dating? It makes you wonder how much she really knew at age 11.

One of the games that Amber made up was to imagine how things at her school- err, her OLD school- would be without her. She certainly imagined it sad and chaotic. What would her poor, sad, previous middle school do without it's most popular girl? She thought briefly about Derek, a boy she'd been certain held the key to her heart less then 24 hours ago. Now she just shrugged him off, figuring it was his loss. No, there would never be another Amber...

"Here, my darling." Mrs. Millington announced.

"Finally!" Amber threw her hands up. "It's been forever!"

Mr. Millington smiled. "Look dear, that's your new home." He pulled over and pointed to a big old house. Amber wondered if it was clean. She hopped out of the car and her parent's assisted her to the door with her bags.

"Goodbye mum, goodbye dad!" Amber said cheerfully. She gave them each a big hug. "I'll call you!" She promised. And she really did intend to call. Plus, it only made it more important to call because she desperately wanted her allowance raised. She blew her dad a kiss and waved until she could see the car no more.

"Time to see what's in the creepy house." Amber said to herself. Once inside, she was welcomed by a kind woman named Trudy, who helped her with her bags. Trudy explained that she referred to herself as the house mother, and showed Amber her room. Amber thought it was a bit small, but definitely had some potential.

"Why don't you go meet the others in the house?" Asked Trudy once Amber was somewhat settled in her room. Amber tossed her hair over her shoulder.

"I'd love to," she replied. Amber followed Trudy down the steps and into the common room, where other kids close to her age were messing around. Two boys were wrestling on the floor, and a girl with green streaks in her hair sat on the couch, watching them and rolling her eyes every so often. Amber rolled her eyes at the boys too. Why were some boys such BOYS?

"I'm Amber Millington." Amber said, fairly announcing to the world who she was. The boys on the floor stopped wrestling. One of them gasped when he looked at Amber, his eyes all but turning into heart shapes. Amber was used to this reaction. She crossed from the doorway and sat down by the green-streak girl.

The girl tried to hide a smirk. "I'm Patricia," she said. "It's nice to meet you." The boy with all-but-hearts-for-eyes sprang up off the floor.

"I'm Alfie," He said, slightly dazed. Concerned, Amber turned to Patricia.

"Is he always like this?" She asked. Patricia laughed.

"Well, he's always... Alfie. You'll get used to him. He's a weird one... And," Patricia added, "That's Jerome, otherwise known as slimeball." She pointed to the other boy, who hadn't moved from his spot on the floor. Jerome seemed to be evaluating Amber. He turned to Alfie.

"Definite easy target," the boy said, grinning. He added something Amber didn't quite catch, but she could have sworn she heard her name and something involving toothpaste in socks. Jerome high-fived Alfie, who still looked slightly dazed. He murmured, still gazing at Amber,

"Love at first sight..."

"Ignore them," Patricia said, rolling her eyes again. "The both of them combined have less brains then a cactus." Amber giggled.

"But a cactus doesn't HAVE a brain..." Patricia bit her lip to keep from laughing. "So," Amber went on, wanted to know, "Are there any CUTE boys in this house at all?" She scanned the area, as if a cute guy just might pop up from behind the couch or the window curtains, ready and available to be Amber's newest boyfriend.

Alfie looked rather hurt at this statement about looks, while Jerome seemed rather indigent. Patricia burst out laughing at the looks on their faces, and still a little bit over how clueless Amber was.

"Amber," Patricia said, grinning widely, "I think you and I are going to be good friends."

**A/N Next up is Mick, Amber's true love... unless Alfie is. What do yall think about that? Please review, it means so much :)**


	5. Mick

**A/N Mick time. As far as the characters go, Mick has always been the most boring to me, because in the show his main purpose in the first season seemed to be to be fought over by Amber and Mara. I tried to delve deeper and find other things about Mick to put in here... Kind of :) Even though Mick is now gone, who knows? We may see more of him... And it's only fair to give him a beginning like everyone else.**

~House of Anubis~

**MICK CAMPBELL**

Mick Campbell. Just the name of him made most girls his age sigh dreamily, their hearts fluttering. Mick was, apparently, the hottest boy out of all the other boys his age. Mick himself would acknowledge this with a grin, just accepting it. But Mick was not a pretty boy. He was more of a popular jock. He was tall at age 12, and had blond hair and blue eyes. Yes, he was a good looking boy.

But Mick was as human as any of us, and had his faults too. He would get bad grades. Sometimes he even had a short temper around other guys he particularly disliked, setting his easy-going teasing attitude off-kilter. At home, his bad grades definitely were noticed by his parents, who had high hopes for Mick to become a fine doctor one day. That always made Mick uncomfortable.

On a certain, very important day in Mick's life, he had just returned home from his public school. He was quite popular, as you know- with his looks and jock status- and that pleased him. He was normally a cool guy, with not too big a head, but lets just say he knew what he was, and what he seemed to be was the cool, good-looking guy. (And yet he often chose to ignore his bad grades.) Mick walked into his house and shouted that he was home, which he did nearly everyday after school. It was a way to alert his parents that he was home safe without bothering them in their personal studies.

Mr. Campbell worked as a doctor himself, and Mrs. Campbell an accomplished nurse taking night classes to become a doctor, so she was quite busy. Mr. Campbell only worked certain days, and the rest of the time he spent locked up in his office. Anyway.

On this certain, special day I'm telling you about, Mick had just yelled as usual that he was home. But very unusually he found his parents waiting for him at the end of the hall.

"What's up dad?" Mick asked. His father gave him a smile that to Mick still looked serious. His dad almost always looked serious, even when he was happy.

"Mick, I've found an amazing school for you. They have so much to offer. It will look great on a graduation certificate... You'll be leaving tomorrow." Mr. Campbell stated with an air of authority.

Mick stared dumbfounded at his father. "Why didn't you tell me about this before? I like the school I'm at now."

Mr. Campbell sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Listen, Mick. I know this will be a big change... And I'm sorry that I've left it til now to tell you. That was wrong of me, but as you know, I'm very busy..."

Mick slumped glumly against the wall. His dad was always too busy to do ANYTHING. Too busy for his football games, or his track meets, too busy for anything with Mick. Especially, it seemed, if it was sports related.

"It's a GREAT school, and I won't hear a word from you against going." Mr. Campbell stared hard at Mick. "You hear? It was hard enough to get you into the school with the grades you have... I expect you to try very hard at this school."

Mick stared back. "This is really sudden." He glanced at his mum. "Mum, help me out here... I don't WANT to go to a different school..." His mother looked at him sympathetically.

"Mick dear," here she shot an angry glance at Mr. Campbell, "you have to understand... This was a hard choice. It's a boarding school, love, and we won't see you often now that you'll be going. But since your father and I love you so much, it seemed right to send you... You'll be getting a very good education. It will look amazing when you go to medical school."

Mick's stomach felt strange. "I need lunch," he grumbled. He stomped away to the fridge and searched for something to eat.

~House of Anubis~

Mick stared sadly out the window. He'd hardly said goodbye to his friends, that girl he liked... he'd hardly even packed. In the end, he'd hardly even allowed himself to be dragged to the car. The only reason he had was because his mother assured him the sports were great at this boarding school too, which seemed to annoy Mick's father.

"That's it dear. That's your new house," said Mrs. Campbell. An old, big house loomed in front of the Campbell family car, with a wooden sign swinging in the breeze seeming to be the only movement around.

"That's my new house? For like, the rest of my life?" Asked Mick in obvious dislike. His mother sighed.

"Mick, we'll be seeing you soon enough... You'll see your friends soon enough. And it is NOT the rest of your life. The school year has already started, so don't forget to be extra kind to the people at the school. They let you in late AND despite your grades." Mr. Campbell rumbled. "I love you, Mick. Now study hard. I can't wait to see that doctor certificate."

That left Mick feeling a bit guilty, but he hid it and forced a smile. He said goodbye to his mum and dad and watched them drive off until the Campbell car was only a tiny speck passing between old stone buildings. Maybe this isn't so bad, Mick tried to tell himself. But it seemed hopeless.

"Well, here we go," He muttered to himself. He began lugging his sports bags full of clothes and his belongings up to the front steps of the house then simply decided to pick them all up at once.

When the door opened, a sour, angry looking man that appeared to be in his fifties glared at him and a happy looking woman rushed forward to get Mick's bags.

"Hello dear, you must be Mick, the late arrival one! Let me help you with that, sweetie." The woman took Mick's bags and placed them at the foot of a staircase the angry man was standing on. "Oh, and I'm Trudy, by the way. I'm the one that takes care of all the kids in the house." Trudy winked at Mick, and he couldn't help smiling back. Everyone likes Trudy. "And that's Victor. He makes sure the kids are in bed on time." Trudy laughed and winked again.

"Go on, boy. The other students are in the common room. Go get yourself introduced." Victor announced stonily, pointing.

Mick obeyed and followed Victor's finger to what must have been the common room. He poked his head in the room, where others who seemed to be his age were just setting up for dinner.

A boy even taller than Mick noticed him first. The boy looked at him inquiringly, then, with a sly smile, reached out a hand.

"New guy, huh? I'm Jerome." He, err, Jerome, grinned harder. "Nice to meet you." Mick hesitated, then shook Jerome's hand. "And there, that's Patricia. And that's Alfie, and there's Amber, who has about as much brains as a fish. The others aren't back from school yet." Jerome snickered, as if he might have done something to the other kids to ensure they wouldn't be back for a while. Mick suppressed a creeped-out shudder and turned to the others whom Jerome had named.

"Hi?" Mick said. "I'm Mick." The girl Patricia looked like she was trying not to laugh too hard.

"Hello... Mick. Sit down." Patricia invited. She nudged the other girl, Amber, who supposedly had as much brains as a fish, but was, Mick noticed, very pretty. He instantly smiled and sat.

"Hell-o!" Said Amber when she finally noticed Mick. A fellow blond! And a good looking one, too... Amber was impressed. She was glad to see this new guy Mick's good looking face. She needed someone to like at the house that was almost anyone but Jerome or Alfie. "New?" she said in sympathy. Mick nodded. "Don't worry, I'll show you the ropes... well, not the ropes, why would you want to see ropes?" Amber rolled her eyes as if to say 'duh'. "Anyways," she continued. "I can show you all around. Where everything is and such."

Mick had already begun to like Amber. He smiled again. Maybe this place wasn't as bad as he thought.

**A/N SO, how was Mick? Please review, it makes my day and my night :)**


	6. Joy

**A/N Joy Mercer... In the first season, she was the girl who went missing and was replaced by someone new. But since her return, we've learned that Joy has a massive crush on Fabian, something just about the whole world hates her for. But I say before you hate her character, consider that she HAS been gone, against her will too- and upon her return, everything has changed, including the fact that the boy she massively likes is dating another girl. BUT- this is before all that, when there was no mystery... Joy is portrayed here as clever and determined, and pretty bright, too. Joy has a story like everyone else.**

~House of Anubis~

**JOY MERCER**

Joy Mercer, at 12 years of age, wrinkled her nose unhappily at her reflection in the mirror. Tomorrow was such a big day. Her whole world was about to change, and it really wasn't helping that she couldn't get her makeup to look right. A whole new school. A determined sort of excitement set in for Joy- It had been her choice, her begging, that made her parents let her attend a boarding school.

Joy had purposely picked this certain school after searching school after school online. Joy often felt like she was living her life in a cardboard box. Contained in a limited space that was plain and boring, lacking color and FUN. That was what made Joy decide that her life needed some shaking up. Her life at a Private School was so boring it almost made her cry. It was literally the type of school where the only sound you notice coming out of your teachers' mouths are "Blahhh... blah..." At least to Joy it was, and she wouldn't- couldn't- stand those blahs any more. It was a bit late to be switching to a different school, but she didn't care.

So, as mentioned, after scouring just about every school within the borders of England, and even some not, Joy had chosen a boarding school not so far from home. She had chosen a good school and she knew it. If she could look convincing enough her parents would surely let her go... And they had, for the reasons Joy so clearly pointed out, a million times over in her most mature voice.

1) It wasn't too far from home. She could visit once in a while, if she had to, and it would be easy to get home for summer break and such.

2) Joy insisted it was part of growing up to experience new things and go to new places (Which Joy's mother, who used to be quite a wanderer herself, certainly agreed with).

3) It was a good school. Mrs. and Mr. Mercer were most impressed that Joy had been accepted, after a long hard battle with Joy against her parents in which she tried to convince them with the points above and more that this school was where she belonged... After some resistance, they sent an application for Joy- and gave in when she'd been accepted. Late in the school year, too.

Again excitement rushed through Joy. Life her her small, snooty town just wasn't suited to her... She felt so certain that this school was right for her. And it was NOT just because of all the cute guys she'd seen photos of online... Nope, that was just an added bonus. Joy was willing to go to a school with uniforms if it meant leaving small-town boredom behind.

Joy finished packing her things for tomorrow's trip just as the sun brilliantly made its exit from the sky until the next day. It would be a fairly short car trip the nest day, only 45 minutes, but it would be the most important trip of Joy Mercer's life. Or so it seemed.

Joy smiled at the view of the disappearing sun. It was the only thing she would really miss from her old home.

~House of Anubis~

Joy's hands clenched nervously together as Mr. And Mrs. Mercer drove through what seemed like a million old, beautiful, castle-like buildings. She was nervous because of her expectations. Joy wondered if she'd raised the bar too high for this old boarding school to reach... But Joy's excitement was renewed when she saw the building that was to be her new house. The House of Anubis. The wooden sign proudly proclaimed the ancient name above the doorstep.

The old house looked like it was practically inviting Joy in. She beamed in excitement and practically ran out of the car, struggling with her carefully packed bags with a red plaid design on them. Mrs. Mercer smiled in amusement.

"Don't forget to brush your teeth every morning and night!" Her mother laughed, and her parents drove away. Joy rolled her eyes and started bringing her things in. Ugh, maybe she shouldn't have brought those extra pillows... They were pretty heavy...

A girl with reddish-brown hair appeared at the doorway. "Newbie!" The girl called from inside, as if to someone in a different room. The girl opened the door, a slight smirk on her face when she saw Joy, who was very short for age 12, struggling with her many bags.

"Let me get that," The girl said, taking a bag from Joy. Joy gave her a relived look.

"Thanks," Joy said, shuffling in. "I'm Joy, by the way. You are?"

The reddish-brown haired girl grinned, and Joy noticed that she had vibrant blue streaks in her hair. "I'm Patricia. It seems that you're my new room mate... Follow me." This Patricia girl bounded up the steps with Joy's bag, and Joy followed with her remaining two.

The room Patricia proudly displayed mildly impressed Joy. Joy knew, having read the entire school's handbook (basically a ploy to convince her parents that she would be devoted to the school if accepted) that since there was always 2, and sometimes even 3 people in one room, personal areas had to be set. Most of Patricia's things were confined to one side of the room, but a few things strayed over that border. Joy didn't mind though.

What impressed Joy was the air of some sort of punk. There were band posters on the wall, but then there were some family pictures too. Patricia was wearing her own clothes, Joy assumed, since it was a Saturday and there was no school. Her clothes were a bit impressive too, darker than Joy ever wore, but definitely fashionable. Patricia seemed to be the type of person you felt like you knew instantly, and Joy learned this quickly. Not an open book- not at all. But you knew right away what kind of girl Patricia was.

"Like it?" Patricia said. "Obviously this is my side, and you can set up on that side." Patricia sat down on her bed, crossing her legs and leaning back. "So where do you come from Joy?"

Giggling, Joy told Patricia her story- about her boring town and her successful plan to get to the school. Patricia nodded.

"Nice plan... Not bad actually. You seem a bit devious." That made Joy laugh. "But you should have picked some other school... I mean, this one's alright, but it's definitely got it's kinks."

Joy just smiled.

"Say, you wanna meant everyone else, right? Everyone's probably hanging out in their rooms or the common room... You aren't the only newbie this year. And it's funny, you both got here late." Patricia un-crossed her legs and began walking out the door. Joy followed, listening as Patricia continued her speech for the new girl. "There's this guy that arrived yesterday, Mick. But he's not so bad, and I can tell you're the girly type, so maybe you can have him if Amber hasn't already stolen him..."

Joy giggled and asked, "Who's Amber?" The two girls reached the common room. Patricia nodded.

"That's Amber," Patricia pointed to a pretty blond girl who looked slightly clueless. She was having a conversation with a boy whom Patricia pointed out as the other 'newbie' Mick. Their conversation looked deep, but the words out of their mouths were about clothes and fashion. Well, Amber's mouth. Mick just nodded and smiled, perfectly content watching the pretty girl talk.

Jerome and Alfie were next introduced. Joy found them amusing, Alfie especially. Right away Alfie began inspecting Joy to see if she was a robot, which was apparently a thing Alfie just did. It was always robots. Or aliens. Joy took no offense at the strangeness Alfie showed and laughed like everyone else did.

A happy glow settled within Joy, because she felt so at home already. Joy felt like the house had been missing something for sure- and that something was HER. She fit right in, and already she could tell Patricia was going to be a great roomate- and friend. She beamed, because SHE, Joy Mercer, was the lost puzzle piece. And she felt that she had been found.

**A/N I hope you enjoyed Joy xD Next up is one of the ones I know you've all been waiting for: Fabian. After Fabian will come Mara and then Nina. Please review, it helps me write better :) And it shows me what you want to see and what you liked- or disliked :)**


	7. Fabian

**A/N So many peoples favorite character... Fabian Rutter. Fabian is the slightly awkward boy, who always ends up being sweet and nice to everyone, which is why he's so likeable. When Nina arrived at the house, he was her first friend, disapproving of Patricia's behavior towards Nina. Nina wrote in her diary about Fabian in the first season: "Kinda geek-chick, but he's really sweet to me." Fabian in a bit nerdy, but it's that same nerdy-ness that he is so loved for... and solves so many of Sibuna's problems, right?**

~House of Anubis~

**FABIAN RUTTER**

Fabian hurriedly searched his room for anything he might have forgotten. The poor nervous 13 year old boy felt frazzled- tomorrow was the biggest day of his life yet. Fabian stopped to push his dark hair out of his eyes, but then returned to looking for things to pack- even though he knew everything he wanted to take with him to his new life were in the suitcases on his bed. He muttered things to himself, triple checking for things anyway.

Fabian Rutter, who was nervously pacing around his room, really was a great person at heart. Fabian was the kind of kid that always studied hard and got good grades, but thoroughly enjoyed it. He was smart and a little nerdy... But that was just Fabian. And he wasn't overly outgoing, but he wasn't shy either. Except around girls. Then he was very shy. Fabian didn't know the first thing about girls, and that was probably on account of the all-boys school he'd been attending since first grade.

Mrs. Rutter, Fabian's mum, went out of her way to make sure Fabian was polite and nice as he got older. As a result, Fabian had grown up into a fine boy- aside from his shy-ness issues around girls- that took great interest in learning and was quite creative. Mrs. Rutter definitely thought it was time for her boy to get a move on in his life, though. No more all-boys school for her son... In the end, Mrs. Rutter had picked a top-notch school that had accepted Fabian right away for his good grades. And it was NOT an all boys school.

So that's why Fabian walked around his room feeling flustered. Tomorrow was the day he moved to a new school... literally. It was a boarding school, which meant that Fabian, and all the other kids who would live in a house with him at school, would only be home for summer break. Otherwise, it was living at school full-time.

"Fabian!" Yelled Mrs. Rutter from the bottom of the stairs. "Are you done packing yet?"

"Um, yeah, mum," He called back. Fabian struggled to zip a suitcase will rolling wheels. "I think I all set." From the bottom of the steps, Mrs. Rutter smiled at the insecurities in her son's voice. She knew that he was quite nervous, but she wasn't the least bit worried. She KNEW Fabian would be a wonderful student at his new school.

When Fabian had heard that his mother wanted him switching schools, and to a girls AND boys school, that was also a boarding school... Fabian had been surprised. He was excited, because looking things up on line proved that the school WAS an excellent one. But his whole life was about to change... He suddenly felt like an all-boys school was easy.

"Lights out! Big day tomorrow dear!" Mrs. Rutter yelled from the bottom steps. Fabian sighed and put all his suitcases on the floor next to his bed, ready for the next morning.

He couldn't sleep. Fabian felt slightly miserable when he looked around his room. Even in the dark, his room looked so empty now that he'd packed so much to take with him. He felt so worried... But eventually he drifted off into a nice, deed sleep, and didn't wake until morning.

~House of Anubis~

Fabian thought he might faint. As his family van pulled up to the school that was to be his new home, his heart pounded and he felt confused. But he shook off as much as he could, and Fabian soon became fascinated by the structure of the school buildings and houses. It was a good distraction. Fabian decided that right away he might go to the library and look up the history of the school... But when his parents pulled up the van next to his the House he was going to stay in... Fabian's uncertainty reappeared.

But Fabian took notice of the House's unique name- the House of Anubis. That fascinated him too. He wondered if the school had some sort of Egyptian background... If only he knew then.

"Well, by mum, dad." Fabian tried to get out of the van as fast as he could. Because as nervous as he was, the LAST thing he wanted was his embarrassing parents coming into the house with him.

"Not so fast, Fabian!" Yelled Mrs. Rutter, scurrying after her son. Mr. Rutter stayed in the car and simply winked at his son, wishing him good luck with school and girls. That made Fabian blush.

"Look, it's so lovely," Mrs. Rutter nodded, approving of the House. They stepped inside, and Mrs. Rutter went right to the sound of other kids in a different room. Fabian ran after her.

"Okay mum, you can leave now," Fabian whisper-hissed. He tried to push his mum out the door, but she seemed determined not to leave without embarrassing him.

"Hello everyone!" Mrs. Rutter said loudly. All the kids stopped talking and laughing and turned to stare at Fabian and his mother.

"This is Fabian," Mrs. Rutter pushed her son forward. "He's a good kid... And smart, too." Then she kissed Fabian on both his cheeks and yelled loudly as she left, "Good luck dear, and make LOTS of friends! And don't forget, I can come any time you need me-"

"BYE MUM!" Fabian yelled to cover up anything else she was saying. Then it got awkwardly quiet, the other kids staring at Fabian. The only sound that could be heard was the sound of Fabian's parent's van driving away. Then all the kids began laughing at him.

"Nice mum you got... Fabian..." Said a tall boy. Then he started laughing again, only this time so hard he fell of the couch and onto the floor. A girl with dark hair stepped forward, containing her laughter.

"I'm Joy," She said, giggling. "Nice to meet you... Just ignore them, they needed a laugh." She held out her hand, smiling. Fabian blushed and shook it. He quickly released it.

"Yeah, I'm Fabian... I'm sorry, my mum is..." He shrugged, feeling helpless. Most of the laughter wore off of the other kids, but the tall guy on the floor was still laughing his brains out. Joy rolled her eyes and marched over.

"Jerome, would you please shut up? He's new." Joy gave Jerome a little kick.

"Hey!" He yelled, glaring. But he stopped laughing and picked himself up, still with a little smirk in Fabian's direction.

"THAT is Jerome," Joy said. "And his sidekick Alfie-" Alfie shook his head in disagreement- "and there's Patricia. She's my bestie. And our friend Amber, who's hopelessly trailed after by Alfie." She winked. "And that's Mick. He and Amber have a thing."

"Oh! Hi guys," Fabian said. "Mick, I'm supposed to share a room with you..." Fabian awkwardly noticed Joy was looking him over in interest. Mick stood up.

"Right this way, mate," Mick said, and he clapped a hand roughly against Fabian's back, startling him. Jerome snickered some more.

As Fabian followed Mick, Patricia laughed a little more, not being able to hold it once the two boys were gone.

"He looked like a smart kind of guy," Amber said, nodding. "Only smart boys wear plaid... Which is SO not in right now..."

"He seems like a hopeless nerd," Patricia said to Joy and Amber. Joy swatted her friend on the arm, then giggled.

Joy beamed in the direction Fabian had gone. "A CUTE hopeless nerd," She said still smiling. Patricia rolled her eyes, tugging at Joy's arm.

"Oh no Joy, you don't LIKE that guy, do you? You don't even know him!" Amber nodded.

"You need someone more stylish..."

Joy, Patricia and Amber laughed. Across the room Jerome and Alfie were whispering, undoubtedly about how to prank poor new Fabian. Joy glared at them, freely telling them off right away not to bother Fabian. Obviously that wasn't going to stop them though.

In Mick's- and now Fabian's- room, Fabian found he liked Mick. Mick didn't seem very smart, but he was nice and honest. He also told Fabian, after glancing at Fabian's arms, that he could borrow his weights whenever he wanted to.

"So, Joy seemed to like you," Mick said, winking at Fabian as he unpacked his things.

"Oh, um, she did?" Fabian said uncomfortably. He'd JUST gotten there. Joy seemed nice, nicer than the other laughing girls at least, but he hardly knew her. Mick just laughed and winked once more, clapping Fabian on the back again.

"She totally liked you."

"Er, okay. Could you tell me where the library is Mick?"

**A/N That was Fabian ;D Next is Mara, then Nina. PLEASE review. I feel like I haven't been getting many reviews :/ I REALLY appreciate them :)**


	8. Mara

**A/N I'm so sorry for the wait! I was trying to update every day, and I did well with that until the last chapter. Very sorry! Anyway- Mara! Mara... who is pretty AND smart... Not that either of those things always help her out! Yes, Mara, like the rest of us, has her problems. And her BOY problems... Also. If you look closely, there are some similarities between Fabian and Mara's beginnings, because they are both 'nerds' but sweet :) Also, I know Jerome is in these a lot, but I love Jerome's character and I'm working on getting him down as best I can. So sorry if there's too much Jerome in these xD (If there is such a thing! lol)**

~House of Anubis~

**MARA JAFFRAY**

Mara chewed her lip, a nervous habit of hers. The mirror on her father's study room wall showed how anxious she felt. The 14 year old wished quite badly that she could at least LOOK like she wasn't nervous... but she was, and it showed in her wide brown eyes. She felt as though she was hiding behind her dark, gently curled hair. Mr. Jaffray sat, with ever the perfect posture, behind his desk. He was wearing a business suit, but Mara always thought he looked out of place in suits. They didn't match his personality one bit.

Mara's dad was a sports man, just as her mum was a sports woman. They were the athletic, tall type, both with pasts in sports and both with the medals to prove it. They had mostly retired now, and Mr. Jaffray was a small business owner. But as sporty as her parents were, Mara was not sporty. At all. Mara was pretty, but she somehow had missed the tall height and muscles from her parents. Instead she was thin and small, and to be honest, she had horrible hand-eye coordination.

Mara tried everything to be what she thought her parents wanted- a sporty little girl. And it HAD been what her parents wanted... but once it was clear Mara was NOT destined for such things, they accepted that Mara was smarter than she was sporty by far, and would rather be something like a doctor.

And thus is why our dear Mara felt so nervous. She'd been accepted into a fine boarding school, and the thought of leaving her home and parents made her stomach feel squishy. The idea of a new school DID excite her. But it just felt like her fears and worries were stronger at the moment than her happiness at being accepted into such a fine school.

"Mara, we're so proud of you," beamed Mrs. Jaffray. "We'll miss you so much dear... but we'll save that for tomorrow." Mrs. Jaffray sighed.

"We're so proud of you," repeated Mr. Jaffray with a goofy smile. "I can't wait to see all those A report cards the school will be sending us." Mara smiled back nervously.

"Big day tomorrow dear. Go to sleep." Mrs. Jaffray shooed her daughter away with a sad, fond smile.

~House of Anubis~

"I know you'll be amazing." Mrs. Jaffray didn't cry, but she felt like it. Leaving Mara at a boarding school was hard for her... only this morning she'd made breakfast for her little girl. The only time Mrs. Jaffray was very emotional was when it came to Mara. Mara nodded nervously, and wished she hadn't eaten any breakfast. The eggs she'd eaten that her mum made were starting to get a little wild in her stomach. She took a deep breath.

"Bye mum, by dad." A hug and and a kiss to both parents, and they were off, slight dust trailing the tires of the car. Mara's feet stayed glued until the cab her parents were in was gone. And still she stayed for a moment, swaying slightly, plucking up the courage to enter her new House. The House was certainly fine. Mara admired it, taking in every stone, board, crack, and plant that grew near it... yes, it was an excuse to not go in, but she also truly did want to remember this moment. The start of her new school life.

Mara closed her eyes and carefully dragged her bags up to the door. When she opened her eyes, the door was right in front of her. Feeling scared, but knowing she was here by her's and her parents' choice, Mara slowly opened the door of the old House. She gasped softly when she saw the inside.

Mara found the inside quite elegant. Everything had an old charm to it. It was Egyptian themed. There was even a sarcophagus, which made Mara smile, because she found it quite intriguing. Over by the steps that led to a second level, a tall boy was sitting, looking surprised by Mara's entrance.

"Hi," Mara said nervously. She wished again that she hadn't eaten those stupid eggs. "I'm Mara." Mara's bag slid off her shoulder, making her stagger a bit when it slid down to her wrist.

The boy regarded her curiously. He opened his mouth, but no sound came out. He tried again.

"Jerome." He said simply. He looked Mara in the eyes with an intensity that made her feel a little nervous.

"Oh, nice to meet you! Do you know where... Amber's room is? How long have you been at the school? Do you... like it here?" Mara knew she was letting herself babble a little mindlessly, but she couldn't help it. Jerome raised an eyebrow and answered only two of the questions.

"Amber's room is upstairs. Roomate I take it." he smirked. "She may or may not take kindly to her room being shared." Then he looked more serious again, and answered Mara's last question about how the school was. "It's not too bad here I guess. But you look like the type who LIKES school... you'll do fine here I think." Jerome stood up. He had to look down to look Mara in the eyes, and she had to look up.

They stayed for a time, looking at each other. Mara was utterly lost for words, but Jerome seemed deep in thought. It could have been a second, or minutes. It could have been an hour. Mara couldn't tell. But then, suddenly, as if he was being ripped away, Jerome left. Just walked away and turned down the hall. Mara felt more confused than ever. She leaned against the railing of the stairs for a moment, pondering what the heck had just happened.

Jerome, who hadn't really left, peeked his head out from the hallway, looking at the new girl. She looked small and somewhat lost. He had the sudden urge to help her. Help her settle in, learn her way around school... Jerome pushed away that thought. He wasn't going to HELP her. Still, the image of her looking lost, leaning against the railing, bothered Jerome for the rest of the day, and longer still. But Jerome just kept shoving the thoughts of Mara further and further into the back of his mind, wondering why it bothered him at all. But in the future, Jerome would wish he HAD helped her... Poor Mara. Poor Jerome.

Mara picked up her bags again and climbed the stairs, shaking a little. She slipped on the top step, but she regained her balance. It was all nerves, Mara thought to herself, and she looked for what might be her new room with a girl named Amber. The first door Mara picked was the right one, but of course she didn't know this. She knocked on the door.

"Yes? Could you wait? I am putting on my blush, and it wouldn't be very nice of you to come in when I've only done one cheek!"

"Oh, sorry. I'm Mara, and-"

"Wait!" There was a quick scrambling around and the door opened. A pretty blonde smiled from behind the door.

"Welcome roomie!" Amber threw her arms up. "I'm sorry, I did NOT know it was you. I thought it may have been Mick." It didn't bother the girl that Mara had no clue who Mick was.

"I'm Amber." Amber invited Mara in with a gesture of her hands. The room was... pink on one side. The other side, to Mara's relief, was mostly plain. There were some heels scattered here and there though.

"Oopsies, sorry," Amber giggled, reaching for her shoes. "I forgot to get those." She smiled again. "So... Mara! Your hair. It could use a bit of a brush through with my de-frizzer. And maybe I could straighten it for you..." Mara laughed nervously.

"No thank you Amber. Could you... er, show me around, yeh?"

Amber beamed. "Of course. And I'll introduce you to everyone... keep in mind, Mick's mine though, 'kay?" Mara smiled, a little more confused.

"Okay, Amber. Show me the way."

**A/N I'm sorry again if there are mistakes. PLEASE review. I feel I haven't been getting many :(**


	9. Nina

**A/N I'm sorry if this was long awaited. But here it is! I know you've been waiting for her... Nina. The Chosen One, the descendant of Amneris. The mainest of the main characters! Nina is a smart cookie, capable of many things... I wonder now if the series will wither without it's star? Or will she be replaced...?**

~House of Anubis~

**NINA MARTIN**

Nina Martin was bursting with excitement. Beneath it there was worry, but mostly... Excitement. A huge decision, one that had been planned, unplanned, then planned again had been made. And, like I said, this 15 year old was almost at bursting point.

A few months ago, Nina brought up to her Gran, whom she lived with, the proposal of going to boarding school. She'd found an amazing one online- the only problem was that it wasn't in Nina's home country, America. No, it was all the way across the pond in Britain. Part of Nina felt selfish for asking for such a thing. Gran wasn't YOUNG, even if she was quite healthy. And the thought of losing cheery Gran made Nina's stomach twist.

To her surprise, Gran LOVED the idea. She said it was all about Nina taking her first steps into the real world, and getting a great education. So, the plans were made... But ONLY if Nina could get a scholarship. There was some confusion, so Nina assumed she would not be attending. But, as the hectic tale goes, she DID get the scholarship. Due to the confusion she would be arriving a bit late in the school year. Gran assured her it would all be fine.

"Tea's ready!" Gran Martin called from the kitchen. Nina leaped up to help the elderly woman.

"You're so corny, Gran," Giggled Nina. "Making tea just because I'm going to England!" Gran winked.

"You nervous honey?" Gran asked.

"Not JUST yet... I mean, a little. I mean... Like..." Nina couldn't decide. "Well, I mean I hope I make friends, you know? That's one of the things I'll miss. My friends, you, and the good old American flag."

Nina had lived with her Gran for a long time. Her parent's died in a car crash when she was little, but Nina was used to saying that. She didn't miss her parent's really, because she had Gran, who she was so close with. If anyone felt bad for her about her parents, she'd just crack a joke about being like Harry Potter.

And now she really WAS going to be like him. She was going to Harry's country, to attend school... Okay, so it wasn't magic, who cared? Nina was just excited at the prospect of being able to start somewhere new, even though she'd miss a thing or two.

"You'll be fine." Gran said airily. Nina yawned. Gran raised an eyebrow. "I think you should go to bed. I'll finish your tea."

"But I just started!" Laughed Nina. Gran just smiled and said,

"Off to your room, before you spoil my tea by falling asleep in it."

Nina did as she was told.

~House of Anubis~

Nina smiled. Her Gran was already texting her, and she'd only just gotten off the plane!

Her morning rushed by, with Gran guiding her. It was funny, Nina had actually taught her how to text only a few days before, so that they could better stay in touch. Now Nina was zooming here and there, going her fastest to get to where she would meet her cab. Ha, Nina thought. Cab, not taxi, or taxi cab. Just cab.

The driver was nice, asking Nina questions about her self. He even asked if she was texting her parents. She wasn't, of course, but she explained nicely.

She was so excited. The buildings were beautiful. She was so busy staring she almost got left behind by the cab driver, who was helping her with her bags.

"Hey, wait up!" Nina called, running after him.

Hurriedly she ran, accidentally bumping into a girl with reddish-brown hair. She gasped out a sorry and kept running. Finally, a bit out of breath, she found the driver and gave him his tip.

"Good luck, Ms. Martin." He said kindly, then walked away.

Nina breathed in, taking in the sight of the House. HER new House, where she'd stay for the next school year, at least. Maybe longer.

She rolled her suitcase along and dragged it up the steps. Here we go, Nina thought to herself. She reached out for the doorknob, but the door slid open itself. Nina's eye widened. It was sort of creepy to her.

"Hello?" She called, stepping inside. A man appeared, seemingly from nowhere, giving her a good scare.

"Welcome to Anubis House, I am Housemaster Victor Rodenmarr." He said gruffly. "Ms. Martin. You are two weeks late."

"I didn't know about the scholarship," Nina said, still a bit spooked by Victor. A woman appeared next.

"Oh, hello!" She said with a bright smile. "Warmest of welcomes to you, dear!"

Nina's next few days were... creepy. Like the door that opened itself, some things just felt wrong to Nina. Every creak made her jump. To make matters infinitely worse, Patricia Williamson, her roomie, hated her American guts. Well, everyone sort of did, because she was new, and maybe because she was foreign. Except for Fabian. He was kinda nice to her.

One morning a few days after her arrival, Nina woke up a little late. It appeared that Patricia was already gone.

"Thanks for waking me up, Patricia," Nina mumbled. She yawned, then changed into her school uniform and went over to the window. What she saw made her smile, despite being late already.

The sun was bright and shining, and it was a beautiful day. Big puffy clouds were rolling across the sky, and she heard some birds chirping. Nina felt like she could stand there all day.

The door opened suddenly, and Fabian burst in.

"Patricia- Oh! I'm sorry." He said, looking slightly embarrassed. "Sorry. Er, Patricia was on breakfast duty with Trudy. You wouldn't happen to have seen her, would you?" Nina shrugged.

"She wasn't here when I woke up. I did get up late though." Fabian rolled his eyes jokingly.

"She always skips out on her jobs." He smiled at Nina. "Is she... um, she doesn't still bother you, does she? I mean, are you okay rooming with her?"

Nina was touched that someone even cared enough to ask. Looking up into Fabian's kind eyes, she said, a little shyly, "Yeah. Yeah, I think I am going to be okay."

**A/N I hope you liked that. Next up, and last up, is Eddie! Be excited, be very excited :)**


End file.
